Automatic parking systems are used as alternatives to more conventional parking ramps, lots, structures, or the like, and facilitate more condensed parking of vehicles in a given area or volume, since there is little or no need for driving areas or pedestrian spaces within the parking area. Automatic parking systems typically utilize robotics to move each vehicle from a drop-off zone to a storage space, and to retrieve each vehicle on-demand and deposit it in a pick-up zone.